


Crazy Beautiful

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Community:kink_bingo, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Johnny's a little bit crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Beautiful

"You are... crazy," Stéphane gasps as Johnny presses him up against a corner, between a locker and the wall, hand groping between Stéphane's legs, bunching the fabric of the sweats he was training in. "Crazy," he repeats in between breathless kisses, against Johnny's grin. "Fou. Totalement fou."

"Oui," Johnny murmurs, still grinning, still squeezing and massaging. His hand slips past Stéphane's waistband and adrenaline floods Stéphane's veins, his brain performing quick calculations of how likely they are to be caught, whether he really wants this, whether he really _doesn't_ want this. Johnny's knees hit the floor and he can't remember why he was objecting to this in the first place.

"Johnny..." His hands tangle in Johnny's hair, the protest lost before it reaches his lips, Johnny's hands teasing his cock out. Johnny's lips ghost over it, mouth open, base to tip, the image so fucking obscene that Stéphane has to close his eyes and groan aloud. "Johnny," he tries again, and he can hear his voice shake. "What if Evan finishes his training? What if he comes in here?"

"Let the fucker come in here," Johnny replies, his voice both light and caustic. He tugs the waistband further down and bites lightly at Stéphane's hip in reprimand for bringing Evan up. "He never finishes training, anyway. Lysacek's a fucking machine." And that's obviously all he has to say on the matter, as he takes Stéphane's dick into his mouth and sucks wetly around the head, moving down, making Stéphane's thoughts go hazy again. It's impressive, the way Johnny can dominate through cocksucking, the way his eyes communicate control even as he's taking Stéphane into his throat. Stéphane's hands are loose in Johnny's hair, not tugging him back and forth, just holding his head, keeping them on the same page. He feels a clench low in his gut and lets the arousal come as it will; the quicker this happens, the less likely they are to get caught--by Evan, or worse, by Frank Carroll, whom Stéphane really doesn't want to see while having his dick sucked.

Johnny adjusts his stance on his knees, scooting forward, and his fingers tease at Stéphane's balls, helping him along. Stéphane's head falls back against the locker, but his eyes stay open, glancing down at Johnny, then back up when he can't stand it anymore. Johnny is a drug. He's known this for a long time, and his addiction burns hot and bright and he has to school himself to keep from showing it. Too much, too hard, and Johnny will pull away. But this is easy, like this it's always easy, and they can be in league against the world, against Evan fucking Lysacek and the USFSA and all the fuckers who don't see that when Johnny's not busy being fabulous, he's so God-damned _real_, and sometimes Stéphane might be a little bit in love with him.

For now, he thrusts down Johnny's throat in that last moment, that irretrievable gasp of need, and he floods a pretty pink mouth and doesn't allow himself to think. He's caught off guard by a smile, a beaming grin, the slam of a door and a quick, hard kiss before he has time to reach for his waistband, a kiss that overwhelms his senses and takes knowing advantage of his vulnerability. It's Johnny who tucks him in, who winks, who walks off to the showers with a little sway in his hips. He gives Frank and Evan a shaky nod and turns quickly to his duffle bag. He reminds himself how to breathe.


End file.
